starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Buraco negro
thumb|250px|Buracos negros ao redor [[Legends:A Goela|da Goela.]] Um '''buraco negro' era um fenômeno astrofísico com a gravidade tão forte que impedia até mesmo a luz de escapar, e por esse motivo, eles eram totalmente escuros. Características 250px|thumb|left|Várias fragatas da República são sugadas por um buraco negro. Os buracos negros típicos resultavam da supernova de estrelas muito grandes (normalmente supergigantes), o que resultava na matéria tão densa que poderia se empurrar para dentro do tecido do espaço, embora se pensasse que alguns foram criados nos momentos iniciais da formação do universo. Uma parte do buraco negro era conhecida como o lóbulo de Roche. Sensitivos à Força tinham uma antipatia especial e até mesmo pavor dos buracos negros. História Os buracos negros eram comuns na galáxia, particularmente em um aglomerado conhecido como A Goela. Um existia no centro da galáxia, e um deles era também localizado ao longo do Via Hydiana, próxima a Dathomir. Sua intensa gravidade, combinada à dificuldade em detectá-los (como eles não emitiam nem refletiam luz) e o fato de que pequenos buracos negros podiam "passear" pelo espaço, os faziam perigosos à navegação quando entravavam rotas do hiperespaço. Acreditava-se que centenas de embarcações fossem perdidas a cada ano, e os efeitos de um objeto no hiperespaço ou no espaço real colidindo com um era coisa de pesadelo para cada aventureiro espacial. Buracos negros não identificados foram marcados como perigo de navegação classe Gama. Os buracos negros foram usados durante a maior parte da história da galáxia como fontes de energia. Nós subatômicas do espaço-tempo foram criados em refinarias de energia não-tripuladas, e eram uma parte intrincada na função de todos os tipos de dispositivos gravitacionais. Buracos negros naturais *Centro Galáctico *Buraco negro de Nakat *Buraco negro de Quintas *Portão de Endor *A Goela *Aglomerado Tyus *Buraco negro de Sebaddon Buracos negros artificiais Em 1 DBY, o Doutor imperial Arakkus tentou simular o efeito de um buraco negro. Ele utilizou uma carga de impacto Negatron em uma estrela anã, fazendo-a entrar em colapso sobre si mesma. Como resultado, a estrela anã colapsada lentamente sugando seus arredores. Além disso, os dovins basais dos Yuuzhan Vong podiam gerar pequenos buracos negros, que eles usavam como escudos. Ao criar o buraco negro entre uma nave e armas de fogo inimigo, o buraco poderia absorver o fogo de entrada, que mais tarde era disperso inofensivamente como radiação gama de baixa intensidade quando o buraco negro evaporava. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Knight Errant'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Republic 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Parte 1'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romance *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' * *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Deadly Reunion'' * *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' * *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Jedi Search'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Inferno'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Outcast'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Vortex'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Parte 10'' }} Fontes *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Links externos * Categoria:Física Categoria:Objetos astronômicos